wosterkhanfandomcom-20200215-history
Ander Trice-Dead of Illuska
Ander of Illuska is a player charcter is Campaign 1. He is a human fighter. You were born to a poor minor noble house, called Rhagisces. Your father, without honor and in a great amount of debt, was assassinated and the Rhagisces villa was razed. Being but a child at the time, some villagers rescued you from the flames, close to death. They took you to another local lord who cared for you for some time, essentially treating you as an esteemed servant. For a reason unknown to you, he arranged for you to be taken to the royal palace at Datricum, where you worked in the prince’s blink dog kennels. Here you met Stacimus Dacien, the prince’s heir to the throne. He was two years your junior and the two of you struck up a strong friendship that lasts to this day. Over the years the two of you spent much time together, hunting, training for war, and impressing ladies. As adults, you served with Stacimus on some campaigns against the barbarous halflings and hunted many bands of orcs. The two of you fought so many orcs that you are able to speak a rudimentary level of their language. Upon his father’s death, Stacimus assumed the title of Porphyreon, making you a trusted advisor to the royal court. A target from the bending of his rule, Stacimus has attempted to consolidate political power through multiple means, most notably by assuming the long unused title of Basileus, or “king.” But the criteria for having such a high title is steep. A true Basileus must have three lower titles at the same time: Porphyreon (prince, indicating royal blood), Autokrater (self-made, indicating the great deeds one has accomplished), and Nobelissimos (most noble, indicating a majority of acceptance by the thirteen great houses). Because of the great factionalism, Illuska has not had a Basileus for several generations. One day, several months back, a letter arrived at the palace. It read: To the Royal Court of the Illuskan High Prince, Porphyreon Stacimus of House Dacien, Porphyreon of Datricum It has reached my attention that a certain item, namely, the Fanged Crown of Auxentius, your legendary forbear, has been found. I needn’t tell you of its significance to Illuska nor the advantage it would bestow in your current situation, were you to claim it. Willingly I give this opportunity at your feet, great Poryphyron. In return I request but 250 pieces of gold, a small token of appreciation for my efforts in procuring this information. Send a trusted knight with steely resolve and strength of arms to obtain the crown for you. It is rumored to be in a long forgotten temple atop Mt. Akkotüssen, in the western reaches of the Föpstassen Mountains. Your servant can find me in the nearby town of Himmelwalt. Have him go to the Bucks and Barley inn and ask for me by name. Your humble servant, Mathteus. Stacimus and his advisors agree, the next step should be to secure the title of Autokrater. However to do this, he has to be proven as a ruler by accomplishing a great deed. Recovering the lost Fanged Crown of Auxentius would go a long way in proving his legitimacy and solidifying Stacimus as a self-made ruler, rather than a weak mimic of his father. He sent you, his closest advisor and friend, over hundreds of miles to recover it. In order to be discrete, you are to travel with a small entourage and not fly the Illuskan. It is unknown who this Matthews is or if he’s trustworthy, but for Stacimus the risk is worth the reward. Category:Articles Category:Illuskans Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Player Characters Category:Campaign 1